


下克上夹心车

by 27VINCE



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27VINCE/pseuds/27VINCE
Summary: *下克上夹心，X27S夹心。*设定是三人共同交往，纲吉刚成年。*三人行，必有我的车。*比NTR更快乐的是什么？是混乱修罗场。





	下克上夹心车

奢华的意式高背椅上，几道身影纠缠着。

“等……”

少年近似哀求的细弱声音伴随带着泣音的喘息，却在下一秒便被人吞噬于唇齿中。

“吵死了，垃圾！”坐在高背椅上的男人直到将自己怀里褐发少年口中的氧气夺取殆尽，才分开两人相连的唇。他一手紧紧拦住对方的腰不让他逃走，另一手则略显粗暴地擦去少年唇角带出的银丝，不耐地眯起血红的眼瞳，暗色伤痕在额角盘踞，“你不是答应做了吗？！”

被吻到窒息的沢田纲吉蒙了好一会儿，才反应过来，他崩溃地抬起手捂住自己的脸，只露出柔软发丝下烧得通红的耳朵：“……可是，你们没有说过是一起做啊！”

半跪在椅子前低头解开沢田纲吉衬衫扣子的斯库瓦罗闻言抬起了头，冷灰色的眼眸不善地觑向他：“小鬼你什么意思，不想和我做吗?！”

被自己男友之一的话呛了一下，沢田纲吉抖着嘴唇想要说些什么，但是却什么也不敢说，最终从喉咙里发出一声呜咽，认命地捂着脸靠在身后XANXUS的身上任人宰割。

男人们满意地哼笑一声，但在两人目光交错时，同时看见对方极具侵略性的眼神。

暴君对自己以下犯上的从属露出刺骨的杀意，一向忠诚的傲鲨则对自己效忠对象露出了尖锐的利齿。

无法退让，不甘罢休，只有沢田纲吉绝对不能放手。当最开始少年被迫接受了这混乱的三人关系时，这场战争就注定无法结束。

——但是这种事情没必要让沢田纲吉知道。

性格过于温和柔软不善拒绝的少年，当年无法理解这种荒缪的共处关系选择了逃跑，最后是在他们两人的强行逼迫下才接受的。沢田纲吉虽然没有说出口，但其实对于这种关系比他们两人还要纠结痛苦，他们不能也不敢再往他的心上压下更多重负。

现在的状况已经是最优解了。同等傲慢的两个人即使在少年看不见的阴影里彼此撕咬，却在极为微妙的平衡点上维持着不可思议的和平。

但就算这样，堆积在内心深处的焦躁不安也已经快要满溢出来达到极限了。于是两个男人不约而同地选择在沢田纲吉成年之日下手，霸道也好，卑劣也罢，全都无所谓，他们迫切地想要得到沢田纲吉的抚慰来平息心中即将脱笼而出的野兽。

Xanxus在沢田纲吉线条流畅漂亮的蝴蝶骨上咬下深深的齿痕。斯库瓦罗在沢田纲吉纤细白皙的脖颈上吮出艳丽的吻痕。不知不觉间被剥去全身衣物的少年窘迫地捂住自己的脸，极度的羞耻  
使他的肌肤变成惹人怜爱又充满诱人色彩的粉色。

“睁开眼，垃圾。”

“喂，小鬼！”

两道截然不同又同样包含情欲的低沉声线在沢田纲吉的耳边一左一右地响起。

少年颤巍巍地放下手，咬着下唇不知道看哪里，脸庞红得滴血，眼里的氤氲水雾晃动。

Xanxus啃咬住他的肩膀，斯库瓦罗舔吻上他的耳根。

““不要昏过去！””

听到这句极具有暧昧含义的话，沢田纲吉惊得下意识想从Xanxus腿上跳下去，结果被对方一把摁住了。

“你跑什么?!”Xanxus的声音极低，一字一句清晰地碾碎在牙齿间，“沢田纲吉!”

沢田纲吉吓得寒毛竖起，打了个哆嗦。

斯库瓦罗的手指搭在他的后颈上，温热粗糙的指腹轻轻摩挲着那一小块细致的肌肤：“你现在害怕也没用了，”他停顿了一下，扬起的笑容张狂肆意，“好好享受吧！”

少年欲哭无泪，被两人一下子脱下了全身衣物，连内裤都没有放过。而那两个男人却还是全身整齐，和他简直就是两个世界。  
  
赤身窝在XANXUS宽厚的怀抱里，沢田纲吉极度羞耻地屈起双腿，手掌遮住下身，试图让自己看上去不是那么狼狈：“为什么只有我被脱光了啊？！”

XANXUS不轻不重地捏了下他柔软的脸颊，轻哼道：“你那么心急吗？”

“——不是啊！”沢田纲吉慌忙地否认道，一边下意识地把自己缩成更小的一团，“我才没有那么想！”

XANXUS不置可否地挑高了眉，眼中闪着恶劣的笑意，将自己身上仅剩的衬衫一把扯开，随手扔到椅子下。因为过大力气而崩断固定线的纽扣从衬衫上掉落，一路弹远到地毯外的地砖上，发出‘啪啪哒哒’的清脆声响。

男人展露的上身强壮有力，八块腹肌形状漂亮，坚实分明的肌肉上布着一层细薄的汗，蒸腾的热气将他的皮肤熏得微红，极具侵略性的野性荷尔蒙扑面而来。

XANXUS将浑身僵硬的沢田纲吉一把拽入怀里，继续老神在在地撑着头，但是不知何时从西裤拉链解放出来的高涨欲望，存在感极强地抵着他的臀部。

沢田纲吉活像个被人拍晕头的褐毛兔子，浑身僵直地一动不动，眼神也不知道放在哪里，只能放空地盯着前方。身后男人过于滚烫的体温烫得他浑身发红，连脚趾都羞涩地蜷缩起来。

沢田纲吉面前半跪的斯库瓦罗也站了起来。他甩掉身上的瓦里安作战服外套，拎起贴身的衬衫衣摆，由下从上掀起，露出精壮的上身。

趟过扔在地上的白色衬衫，斯库瓦罗仅身着一条低腰的黑色皮裤逼近沢田纲吉，眯着眼睛看着他。

在明亮的灯光下，成年男人耀眼的银白色长发与苍白的肌肤相映，然而他冷硬英俊的眉眼和平滑肌肤下坚实紧绷的肌肉却让这个男人看上去更像是一把出鞘的长剑。

沢田纲吉的视线下意识扫过他吸人视线的八块腹肌和流畅的人鱼线，一直滑到隐没于低腰裤下的皮肤才反应过来，炸红了脸庞偏过视线不敢再看。

斯库瓦罗半跪在沢田纲吉的面前，将他的脸轻轻扭了过来：“喂，小鬼，你是不想看见我的左手臂吗？”

斯库瓦罗的左手臂在他少年时期为了领悟当代剑帝的招式自废了，现在装在他左手手肘以下的是设计精良的义肢。

被他的话惊得一下子转过脸的沢田纲吉忙不迭地挥手否认：“不不不！怎么可能！”他涨红了脸，结结巴巴地说道：“是、是因为斯库瓦罗很帅……所以……”

沢田纲吉看了眼面无表情的斯库瓦罗，心里一突，压抑着害羞凑了上去。因为两人的身高差，他此刻的高度正好对上对方肌理细腻线条流畅的左手臂。他闭上眼睛，亲了一下对方的左手上臂，温热的唇与微凉的皮肤一触即离：“我，我喜欢斯库瓦罗！”

银发男人的眼睛亮了起来，如同刀刃在阳光下反射的光点。他突然肆意地笑了起来，一扫刚刚落寞的样子：“果然是个笨蛋！”

“欸?！”

“是骗你的，”斯库瓦罗一边笑着，一边按在少年的头顶上，用力地揉乱了他蓬松柔软的头发，脸上是明亮傲慢的神情，眼里却满是温柔，“我怎么可能会因为这种事失落啊！笨蛋！”

沢田纲吉被唬得傻在原地：“……”

XANXUS紧捏着沢田纲吉的下巴，用力转过来和他对视，面色黑沉：“那我呢？”

沢田纲吉抖了一下，迅速地反应过来，连忙亲了一下他的下巴：“我也喜欢你！”

XANXUS看上去明显不满于沢田纲吉看似敷衍的回答，但却因为被他罕见的主动亲吻安抚了下来，没有再说些什么刺耳的语句，只是愤恨地咬了一口少年的唇瓣：“那你不要遮着下面！”

沢田纲吉弹了起来：“什么？！”

XANXUS眯起眼睛，冷冷地看着他，气势磅礴压迫，无视了旁边叫嚣着“混蛋boss”的斯库瓦罗。

“……我、我知道了！”被杀意笼罩的沢田纲吉无奈咬牙答应下恋人任性的要求，强忍着羞意说道，“你不要再这样看着我了……”

少年在恶势力的压迫下，烧红着脸，颤颤巍巍地移开遮挡住私处的手，露出自己最隐秘的地方——那是和主人一样清秀笔挺的东西，由于极少使用而色泽浅淡。

XANXUS打量了两眼，神情谑嘲，一开口就带着他惯有的嘲讽：“真是和你一样啊。”

还没有等恼羞成怒的沢田纲吉说些什么，XANXUS便一手精准地摸上少年沉睡的下身，环紧了手掌包裹住了它。宽大温热的手掌几乎将少年的下身环住了大半，当带有枪茧的指腹上下套弄时，沢田纲吉被刺激得差点哭了出来。

沢田纲吉抖着手搭上了XANXUS的手腕，想要阻止他的动作：“……等一下！”

XANXUS觑了他一眼，扬起恶劣的笑容，大拇指指尖蘸了点前段小眼吐出的一点清液，均匀地涂抹在柔软的头部上，做个简单的润滑，然后大拇指食指环圈，从顶端往下套，微微用力将半贴在头部上端的一圈细皮撸了下来。

沢田纲吉虚虚搭在XNAXUS手腕上的手瞬间握紧，声音拔高成短促的尖叫，腰身瘫软地倒在后者的怀里。

少年下身嫩红敏感的头部此时完全显露在空气中，因为刺激微微颤抖，看着好不可怜。XANXUS掌心轻盖住它，环绕着打转，偶尔停下时，大拇指的粗糙指尖在小眼处用力揉捻，硬生生把那点细小的洞口揉大了一些。

沢田纲吉的眼角逐渐染上了绯色，眼睛里的晶莹水光摇晃，他无措地用手背遮住眼睛，压抑着似痛苦似愉悦的呻吟，缩在男人宽厚的怀里颤抖。

XANXUS另一只手卡住少年的腰，手指在凸起的髂骨上摩挲，牙齿轻轻咬住他的耳廓舔吻着，沉下声线问道：“怎么样？”

低沉微沙的男性声音灌入耳膜，透着致命的性感，沢田纲吉被激得满脸通红，只能装死般侧过脸贴在他的胸口一言不发。

XANXUS没有因为他的这种态度被激怒，反而愉悦地抱着他，笑声在胸腔里震荡。

一旁的斯库瓦罗从高背椅旁边的小酒桌暗格里取出早就准备好的一管崭新的润滑液，撕开包装，打开盖子将里面的稠滑液体挤到自己的右手上，细细将每根手指充分濡湿。

XANXUS瞥见他的动作，轻哼一声，拦着沢田纲吉腰身的手臂松开，转而下移托住他的左大腿根部，强硬地抬起，好使斯库瓦罗能够顺利地摸索到少年的后穴。

——为什么这两个人在这种时候那么默契？！

沢田纲吉烧红着脸，拼命移开视线不去看这个令他无比羞耻的场景。斯库瓦罗凑近了害羞到差点冒烟的少年，吻了一下他的脸庞，手上却毫不犹豫地摸上对方的后穴。

沢田纲吉条件反射地抬起没有被XANXUS抬起的右腿，脚心抵在男人的肩膀上不让他继续。斯库瓦罗从善如流地用左臂义肢架住少年的腿弯，偏过脸吮了口正在脸旁的细嫩的大腿。

“——哈。”

急促地喘了口气，少年片刻清明的眼睛重新被一片水雾覆盖，紧绷的腿被瞬间抽走力气，软软垂在斯库瓦罗的臂弯里。

斯库瓦罗将手中的小腿轻轻拉开，搭放在高背椅的扶手上，右手继续刚刚被打断的扩张。

修长微凉的手指在紧闭的穴口处打转按摩，因为润滑液变得湿滑的指尖试探地伸进一小截。过于干涩紧致的肉壁在异物侵入的瞬间便咬了上去，和主人一样不停地轻颤。

银发男人缓慢地吐出一口炽热的喘息，声音喑哑：“……放松点，纲吉。”

沢田纲吉已经说不出话了，紧紧阖上双眼，压抑着喉咙里细微的泣音，下身依然紧紧绞着他的手指。少年纤长的眼睫被泪水打湿，像极了破碎的漆黑蝶翼。

斯库瓦罗烦躁地低低咒骂一声，渗出的汗水顺着脸颊滴露到少年的小腹上。

从斯库瓦罗扩张开始就停止手下套弄的XANXUS，轻蔑地看了眼满头大汗狼狈不堪的下属，手掌环紧了少年硬挺的下身，重新开始了不规律的滑动。牙齿在少年染上一层艳粉的脖颈上，四处轻咬吸吻，在他光洁的皮肤上烙下斑驳的吻痕。

沢田纲吉喉咙里的哭泣小声了下来，转变成为带着舒畅快意的闷哼。

感觉到指尖的压迫感逐渐消失，斯库瓦罗抬起眼复杂地看了看脸上满是嘲讽的XANXUS，最终还是什么也没有说，左臂义肢压住沢田纲吉放在扶手上颤抖的大腿，将手指更深地探进他的后穴。

狭窄肉壁在指尖的开拓下一点点打开，濡湿手指给干涩的内径带来足够的润滑，使之能够灵活转动。在少年身体完全放松时，斯库瓦罗缓慢加入第二根手指，极致耐心地轻抚每一寸地方，试探性地寻找那处能带给少年欢悦的密点。当灵巧的手指压过深处的某点时，沢田纲吉突然抖了一下。斯库瓦罗心下了然，用适中的力度不停轻按这里，指节屈起，以尽量不给他造成痛苦的力道微微撑开肉壁，然后又加入了第三根手指。

少年的呻吟越发粘软，他睁开原先紧闭的眼，眼神是无法理解快感从何而来的茫然，轻启的唇中隐约窥见一点嫩红舌尖。前面传来的刺激快感和后方陌生的饱胀感让他无所适从，只能含着眼泪一手握紧了XANXUS不断运动的右手手腕，另一只手则在斯库瓦罗的上臂留下抓痕。

无视掉手臂上微不足道刺痛的两人，一个加快了手掌的套弄速度，一个用坚硬的指节碾过微胀的敏感点。在前后夹击中，少年拔高了呻吟，就这样在XANXUS的手中射了出来。

白浊液体在黑发男人的手掌边缘溅上星星点点，在重力的作用下，挂出一道淫靡的痕迹。

生性腼腆的少年还没来得及羞愧，就惊恐地看到XANXUS动作不停的继续撸动，仿佛要将里面的残存液体全部榨取出来一样。刚刚经历过快感的下身此刻在这种粗暴的对待下有些刺痛，娇嫩敏感的前段被迫吐出少许白浊。

“不行……真的射不出来了……”

才高潮过还处于不应期的沢田纲吉，逼红了眼睛想要阻止XANXUS，而对方在他前段凹陷的浅沟处狠狠擦过，带来一阵触电般的酥麻感，将所有声音都堵回去。

“还没好吗垃圾鲛？！”

XANXUS紧锁眉头，暴躁地质问道，炽热的鼻息染红了他怀里沢田纲吉失神的脸庞。一向直接粗暴的XANXUS已经接近临界点了，对于他而言过于漫长的前戏等待，早就把耐心消耗完全。

“吵死了你这个混蛋boss！”斯库瓦罗不甘示弱地吼回去，他现在正往沢田纲吉的身体里埋入第四根手指。同样被情欲折磨的他也不好受，从脸庞下滑落的大滴汗珠濡湿了垂落于两颊的发丝。但是远比XANXUS有常识的暴鲛硬生生忍住磨人的欲望，强行冷静地为少年做细致的扩张，“现在就进去小鬼会受伤的啊！！！”…………

XANXUS不满地咋舌一声，却也极为罕见得没有反驳他，转而将自己的满腔怒火与欲火全部通过凶狠的亲吻啃咬发泄在沢田纲吉身上。

沢田纲吉早因为过度的快感浑身绵软，即使对方的亲吻带来刺疼感，也只能做他人的刀俎鱼肉。

四根手指在少年的体内进出逐渐流畅起来，即使指腹被内壁包裹的触感依然紧致柔滑，却也没有最开始过于青涩干滞的反应。斯库瓦罗明白少年的身体已经被充分打开，忍不住松了口气，压抑着喉咙间急促的喘息，将手指退了出来：“可——”

他话音未落，XANXUS就握住沢田纲吉纤瘦的腰身抬起扯向自己，猛然撞了进去。

“——唔啊！”

突如其来的撕裂痛楚使少年无法忍耐地发出叫声，雾蒙蒙的褐色眼瞳闪现出一道水光。他的下唇被咬出一道齿痕，在短暂的浅白后，涌出了细密的血珠，鲜亮宛如红宝石的碎片。

斯库瓦罗一愣，随即暴跳如雷：“喂！你做什么啊?！”

XANXUS已经没有心思和他浪费时间争吵了，他钳住沢田纲吉的腰，粗暴快速地抬起又扯下，将自己压抑的所有情感与欲望借着这个动作全部发泄出来。少年的身体紧致又温暖，绞紧着下身欲望的感觉美好到令人想要叹息。在强烈的快意下，XANXUS扣着沢田纲吉腰身的手指愈发用力，力道失控到在对方白皙的皮肤上留下暗红的指印。

沢田纲吉的下颚难耐痛苦地仰高，绷紧的从脖颈到锁骨的优美曲线一览无余。他从喉咙里发出小动物濒死前的细小哀叫，红着眼睛转过头亲吻XANXUS的唇角，哀求似的呻吟道：“……慢、慢一点……”

少年下意识的亲昵讨好让XANXUS的呼吸窒了一顿，原本还勉强保留着的少许理智一下子崩塌。

沢田纲吉悚然发现对方的瞳仁隐隐扩大出一圈血色轮廓，超直感不断叫嚣着，耳边犹如幻听般响起囚禁于野兽身上的锁链碎裂的声音。

完了。

一脚跨越作死边缘的沢田纲吉苍白了脸，感受到体内的滚烫之物竟然又胀大了一圈。

XANXUS掐着沢田纲吉的腰，动作比刚刚更加粗暴地上下套弄起来，过于硕大的硬物强势地撑开深处，一丝不漏地碾过所有的敏感点，一直送到所能到达的最深处。

沢田纲吉睁大眼睛，害怕地发现，原本只有剧烈痛苦的肉体交缠，在体内深处某个不知名位置的被频繁的鞭挞下，竟然隐约生出了一丝诡异的酸麻快感。

“……不、不行……”

少年的眼眶里含着将坠未坠的泪水，大脑被这种难以置信的事冲击得一片空白，无助地看着面前的斯库瓦罗，下意识地伸出了手：“斯库……救我……”

斯库瓦罗用力回握他的手，焦躁地啧了声，恶狠狠朝XANXUS怒骂道：“你轻点！小鬼要受不住了！！”

被情欲掌控的黑发男人被巨大的怒吼从欲望的漩涡里拔回了一点理智，但是当他看见这两人交握的双手时，眼眸中涌动的血色更深，伸出一只手一把将沢田纲吉的手腕扯回来，紧紧捏在掌心里，腰部更加用力地向上顶弄。一口用力咬住对方的后颈，像只宣告主权的雄狮标记自己的配偶。

沢田纲吉被XANXUS突如其来的粗暴刺激得尖叫一声，眼里的泪光闪烁，呜咽着颤抖。

“去死吧混蛋boss！！”

斯库瓦罗捏紧了拳头，拼命压抑着砍人的冲动，锐利的眼神在对方的身上仿佛要剐下一块肉，却因为该死的理智强行逼迫自己冷静下来。斯库瓦罗心疼地看着自己的恋人，不住地轻抚他的敏感带试图来减轻他的痛苦。

“纲吉，没事的。”一向大声叫嚷的银发男人此时放软了声音，温声哄着恋人，单手捧着少年的脸颊，大拇指轻轻擦过他嫣红的眼角，在他的额头上印下一吻，“很快就会舒服起来的。”

温柔的吻扫去了沢田纲吉的些许不安，他下意识蹭了下脸颊边温暖的大手，眼里是不自知的依赖：“斯库瓦罗……”

斯库瓦罗再次啄了一下他的额头，轻轻吻过他的鼻尖，舔舐去他唇角被咬出来的细小血珠，舔弄他滚动的喉结。然后一路向下，含住少年胸前一侧颜色浅淡的乳尖，吮吸缠绕，极尽温柔地试图勾起他的快感，在他轻声抽气时，轻咬了一下，牙齿微微加重力道研磨着。在他唇舌离开，留下一侧颜色变得艳红微肿，闪着水润光泽的肉粒。

最后，怜惜地轻吻少年微软的下身，然后张口深深地含了进去。

“——！”

沢田纲吉瞪大了眼睛，眼前白光一亮，炸成五彩缤纷的花。他的喉咙干涩地缩起，从小腿到脚背的线条绷紧成一条直线，脚趾头紧紧蜷缩在一起。

“——不要！”强行忍耐着的眼泪终于从眼眶里掉了下来，沢田纲吉推攘着身前男人的头，却又不敢真的用力，声音因为巨大快感和羞耻而抖得不成样子，“不要了，快松开！！”

斯库瓦罗垂着眼睑不为所动，薄而灵巧的舌尖绕着前段的柔软头部转了一圈，轻轻地吮吸一口。

令人目眩的快感从下腹猛然升起，犹如电流刺激着感官，沢田纲吉的呜咽卡在喉咙里戛然而止，腰身软得瘫倒在身后XANXUS的怀里，视线失去焦距。

斯库瓦罗发出一声含糊的轻笑，握住少年无力垂落的纤瘦脚腕，沿着小腿绷紧的线条抚过细腻的肌肤，最后停在膝盖后弯，卡紧放到自己的肩膀上，确认能够勾到他的脖子才松开了手。

巨大的滚烫巨物在股间戳弄，身前被温暖潮湿的地方吞没，被无底的情欲席卷着陷入令人疯狂的快感中，少年的理智接近崩溃，双腿无助地紧紧夹着银发男人的脖颈，眼泪犹如决堤的河水：“……斯库……XANXUS……够了……”

犹如野兽般暴戾的吻落于脖颈上，原本疲倦的下身被舔弄服侍到重新半站起，就在沢田纲吉以为自己会这样被玩坏的时候，斯库瓦罗含住的唇舌突然离开了。

被突然减轻少许情欲刺激的沢田纲吉，懵然地看着前方，半天视线焦距才凝聚到斯库瓦罗身上。

拿起地上衬衫的斯库瓦罗正寻找着没有沾染上灰尘的干净布料，尖利的牙齿撕咬下一小条衬衫下襟。察觉到沢田纲吉的眼神，斯库瓦罗亲了口他的大腿，然后将手里的窄窄布料捆在少年半硬的下身根部：“不能射太多次，这样对你身体不好。”

细软光滑的布料以巧妙的力道捆绑在根部，即不会让沢田纲吉感到疼痛，又无法继续勃起射精，这种微妙的紧窒感让他喘息着流泪，下意识地求饶着：“……斯库，拿开……”

“不行，如果不这样你等下会很难过的。”向来对他温柔宠溺的男人这次残忍地拒绝了他，然后站起来手掌安抚地摸着他的脸颊，“乖，听话。”

沢田纲吉的身体在身后男人猛烈的撞击下不断颤抖着，喉咙间溢出压抑不住的呜咽，眼里满是恐慌无助。

斯库瓦罗捏紧了自己的拳头，被指甲刺破的掌心流出鲜血。他俯下身吻上少年发出哭泣的唇，口腔里残留的少年特殊味道在唾液交换间尝出带着情欲味道的微苦腥味。他吸吮着少年柔软的舌尖，轻刷过整齐的牙列，舔舐细嫩的粘膜，用亲吻来抚慰不安的恋人。

这种充满安抚意味的吻让少年稍微安定了下来，他眨着泪水朦胧的眼睛，温顺地张着嘴让对方勾着自己的舌尖不断缠绕吮弄，鼻间发出短促粘软的哼声。

不知过了多久，身体的痛楚在XANXUS不断的捣弄中转化成欢愉，蔓延全身的快感把少年的肌肤烧成粉红，开始不自觉地上下浮动腰部寻求更多。前方被紧紧的捆绑起的欲望早已全部抬起头，却因为束缚只能溢出点可怜兮兮的清液。

褐发少年的呼吸粗重起来，他含着眼泪朝始作俑者求助：“斯库，松开……”

斯库瓦罗浮出一层浅汗的脸，透露出无情的冷峻：“还不行，要一起。”他偏过脸，亲了一下少年的脸颊，神情软化了一些，“听话。”

少年的呻吟突然拔高，他抖着声音，眼泪掉下来：“——头发！”他被剧烈的刺激哽得喘了口气，断断续续地哭喊道，“你的头发——”

斯库瓦罗低下头，看见自己的头发扫在少年的下半身上，甚至有两根头发的发尾钻进了前段微张的小孔里。他下意识地捞起自己的长发，却突然想到了什么，眼里露出坏心眼的笑意，将如同丝绸般柔滑细软的头发缠上少年的下身，滑动了几下，然后抓住发尾形成一撮，迅速地扫过敏感的头部。

“——！”

沢田纲吉僵住了，过了一两秒，他才发出小动物濒死前的尖叫声，剧烈颤抖起来。后穴痉挛着死死咬住XANXUS的欲望，极度的紧致硬生生将他绞了出来。

发出一声低沉性感的闷哼，XANXUS将少年紧紧锁在臂弯里，力道大得快要将他的肩膀揉碎，紧咬着他后颈的牙齿刺穿了脆弱的肌肤，流下殷红的鲜血。

斯库瓦罗在这个时候，迅速解开了捆绑于少年下身根部的束缚，比第一次略显浅薄的白浊再次射出。

在高潮的余韵里颤抖的沢田纲吉，气息微弱地喘息，毫无反抗之力地被斯库瓦罗双手穿过下腋，从XANXUS的怀里提出一点点，在臀部分离开后者大腿的少许间隙里，托着臀部抽离开钉在他体内的狰狞巨物。

斯库瓦罗一手半托着沢田纲吉，另一只手则拎起衬衫，包裹住中指，探进少年的后穴里，转动了两圈将里面充斥满溢的液体缓慢导出，吸收还没有流出体外的液体，最后草草地擦了一下少年一片狼藉的大腿根部。  
  
全部将少年体内的体液擦去，斯库瓦罗摩挲着少年浅浅的腰窝，观察着对方脸上细微的神态变化，寻找他最放松的一瞬间，缓慢又坚定地顶了进去。

即使才接受过XANXUS异于常人的硕大，再次迎纳不属于身体的粗大异物时，沢田纲吉还是疼痛得颤抖起来。眼角含着点晶莹的泪水，沢田纲吉却还是努力配合着斯库瓦罗的节奏，拼命放松紧绷的身体，让他更好的进入。

少年乖巧温顺的行为平息下斯库瓦罗心脏的空虚焦躁。他满足地喟叹一声，唇角勾起柔软的弧度，半拥着沢田纲吉俯身珍爱地在他的额头上印下一吻。带着满心的暖意与怜爱，斯库瓦罗抬起眼，却意外对上了一双暴戾的血瞳。

Xanxus 犹如被夺走掌下猎物的狂狮，眼中满是择人而噬的杀意。如果不是沢田纲吉在他的怀里，斯库瓦罗毫不怀疑他下一秒就会杀了自己。

冷灰色的眼眸笔直地回望他，在片刻的凝滞气氛后，斯库瓦罗突然挑高眉尾，眼里铺开一层挑衅，紧接着，腰用力向上动了一下。

“唔啊！”

被突然改变节奏的进入弄得措不及防的沢田纲吉发出一声短促的呻吟，一直勉力支撑的腰软了下来，眼角红晕的艳色更深了一些。

XANXUS的脸色阴沉得骇人。他的左手缓缓覆盖住沢田纲吉那双过于惑人的眼睛，将少年的头往自己怀里压下去，右手突然紧握成拳狠厉打在斯库瓦罗的颧骨上。

早有准备的斯库瓦罗不避不躲，直面接受了这一击，由于其过强的攻击力道往后踉跄了一下，深埋在沢田纲吉体内的炽热也紧跟着抽离出一截。被击中的颧骨迅速发红肿高，斯库瓦罗伸出舌尖舔舐去唇角溢出的血丝，不怒反笑，向XANXUS勾出一个尖锐的嘲讽笑容。

忠诚的从属撕开最后一层温驯顺服的伪装，露出属于侵略者的獠牙。

被挑衅了的XANXUS被激得双目充血，飓风在那双岩浆涌动的眼瞳中聚集，摧枯拉朽地想要毁灭一切。他伸出右手，指尖碰触到挂在椅背上外套口袋里的枪柄。

“怎么了？”在这个时候，听到声响的沢田纲吉在XANXUS的怀里乱动了起来，察觉到危险气氛的他想要挣脱XANXUS的禁锢，看看到底发生了什么，“……你们不会打架了吧?”

不能让纲吉看到他脸上的伤痕。

两个男人目光短短一触便移开，暴戾恣睢的血红与傲慢冷酷的银灰在刹那间却达成了某种共识。

“没有，”斯库瓦罗若无其事地回答道，勒住沢田纲吉的腰，从他线条优美的肩胛骨一直亲吻到圆润凸显的尾椎，再次撞了进去，“如果你难受就告诉我，不要到时候昏过去。”

斯库瓦罗一边温言说道，一边在他的体内不断顶弄，用力戳着那处带来绝顶快意的敏感，享受着少年亲密无间紧紧含着下身欲望的快感。

XANXUS一手紧紧捂住沢田纲吉的眼睛，另一只手掌则松开已经握住的枪柄，放落于少年的脖颈上，顺着筋络的走向一直划过锁骨中央的凹陷处，光洁的胸膛，平坦的小腹，然后单手扣住他的腰，把掌心下不断颤抖的身躯翻转过来，确保了对方无法转过头看身后，才移开遮住少年眼睛的左手。

“唔！”

因为突然变化的体位，斯库瓦罗深埋于体内的硕大也砥砺着内壁转了半圈，狠狠地擦过微胀的一处，带来阵阵酥麻快感。沢田纲吉脑袋空白了片刻，直到现在才发出了一声情动的喘息，失神地看着眼前的XANXUS。

XANXUS紧捏着沢田纲吉的下巴不让他动弹，嗤笑了一声，眼神对上焦距涣散的褐色水瞳：“沢田纲吉，你有精力关注其他东西，还不如来好好取悦我。”

沢田纲吉迟缓地眨了眨眼，视线停在男人眉眼处狰狞扩大的暗色伤痕上，突然明白了什么。他费力地撑起身子，指尖轻轻拂过那片伤痕，亲了亲对方宽厚的胸膛：“……我喜欢你哦，XANXUS。”

听到了最想要听到的话，XANXUS的眼神暗沉下来，他扣住少年的肩膀，贪婪地吞吻他的唇，舌头闯进口腔，肆意地搜刮着每一点津液，堵截颤抖的舌，拖入口中贪婪品尝。

在沢田纲吉即将昏过去之前，XANXUS用力咬了口对方柔软的唇瓣，并不满足地停下对他的掠劫。

少年的嫣红舌尖还未来得及收回，柔软地吐出一小截在外面，眼中不断落下泪水，将雾蒙蒙的褐色眼眸冲刷成一片波光粼粼的湖泊。巨大的快感将他的双颊逼成绯红，这使得那张清秀温雅的脸庞染上惊人的淫靡之色，宛如某种妖异的魔物。

XANXUS的鼻息不自觉地加重了，他捏开少年的牙关，大拇指探进了对方的口腔里，肆意地碰触揉压藏在口腔里面的艳红舌尖、敏感嫩肉和洁白的齿列。在这种充满情色意味的亵玩下，少年酸麻得合不上嘴，口腔里的唾液随着时间的推移，一点点增多，顺着那只作乱的大拇指滴了下来，滑到下巴。

XANXUS抽出大拇指，垂下眼目光沉沉地看着自己湿漉漉的手指，大拇指食指捏合又分开，牵连出一条粘腻的水色丝线。他发出一声意义不明的轻笑：“等一下不要乱咬。”

沢田纲吉怔怔地看着他的动作，运转缓慢的大脑还没有理解这句话的意思，就被对方压下脑袋，摔伏在男人肌肉健壮的大腿根上。紧接着，还没有来得及合上的口腔被勃发的巨物强硬地闯了进来。

“唔！”

瞬间瞪大的褐色眼瞳充斥着不敢置信，沢田纲吉下意识挣扎着想要吐出口中的巨物，手掌撑在对方的大腿上时，却被其滚烫的紧绷感惊得停顿了一下。他强忍着喉中的不适干呕感，努力抬起眼帘往上望去。

拥有一双残暴血瞳的男人一眨不眨地直直看着他，极具侵略性的俊朗脸庞毫无表情地紧绷着，只有从不断滚动的喉结才能看出并不平静的情绪。他不知何时蓄长的额发低低地压在眉梢，愈加衬得眼中的神色晦暗不明，但在这片血海中，透出一抹亮得吓人的执着。

心弦被狠狠拨动，沢田纲吉在心中叹了口气，闭上眼睛努力张大嘴接受着男人的撞击。但是对方的欲望太过巨大，即使嘴巴被撑到酸痛，也难以全部含进，稍微粗暴一些的动作就引起反条件的干呕，舌头巨物被挤压得不知道如何摆放，在一次次的冲击里四处滑动。但是这样的身体反应好像取悦了男人，紧致收缩的喉咙被不断顶弄着，苦腥的液体从巨物前方的小孔处流出，味道弥漫到整个口腔。

窒息感与酸痛感并存，被过于巨大炽热的欲望堵住呼吸的沢田纲吉无助地一手揪紧XANXUS的西装裤腿，半挺的胸膛靠在他的小腿上，乳尖在身后斯库瓦罗的撞击下一次次摩擦在光滑柔软的面料上，传来阵阵酥麻。他另一只手无助地在半空中挥动，很快就被XANXUS抓住，五指交叉紧握着他的手掌，最后变成十指紧紧相扣的姿势。

后穴被巨物贯穿，体内的敏感点被研磨，口腔被炽热反复抽插，全身上下被舔吻啃噬，无论是前进还是后退，沢田纲吉都被体内的巨物钉在原地无法动弹，被强制携入欲望中沉浮，只能无力地接受其他两人的疼爱。

在最后的最后，意识逐渐模糊的瞬间，被窒住呼吸的沢田纲吉下意识地深吸，喉咙滚动却意外地迎来了滚烫的液体，被粘稠液体呛住，终于如愿以偿地昏了过去。

被突然软倒的沢田纲吉吓了一跳，斯库瓦罗接住他的身体，深深挺腰也跟着迎来高潮，蚀骨的快感过后，连忙扳过沢田纲吉的脸重看他的状态，见他只是体力不支昏过去，松了口气。

XANXUS抽出自己的欲望，抹去少年唇角的浊液，神色复杂，最后在他的头顶上落下一记轻吻，站了起来整理了一下半开的裤子，径直走向靠背椅后面，伸手摸向挂在靠背椅上的外套。

斯库瓦罗抓起地上唯一完整干净的瓦里安制服披风，裹在昏睡过去的少年身上，把他打横抱起放在XANXUS宽大柔软的靠背椅上。

一只枪抵在了他的后脑。

斯库瓦罗身后传来了XANXUS压低的语调无起伏的声音：“滚出来，大垃圾！”

斯库瓦罗面色如常地把瓦里安制服的衣领一直扣到少年的脖颈处，遮盖住上面一片不属于他的青红碍眼的吮吸咬痕，在沢田纲吉的额头上亲了一下，缓慢地转过头。

暴鲛的右手不知何时已经打开左臂义肢藏起长剑机关的按钮，露出和对方如出一辙的狂暴眼神：“早有此意了，你这个混蛋——”


End file.
